My Princess
by Alcandre
Summary: A Rei/Usagi story. Warning: If you don't like yuri, don't read.


Title: My Princess  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Okay, I would suggest that if you don't like girl/girl relationships, don't read this. This involves Rei and Usagi and their close relationship that exists in the manga and show even if they don't love each other there.  
I don't own Sailor Moon or other supporting characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi. Just that name causes all sorts of emotions to run through me. I have known her for over 1,000 years and I thought these emotions would have settled by now. I mean, I can't be in love with my best friend, can I?  
"Rei-chan?"  
I snap out of my thoughts and look into the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I just get lost in those eyes. She is so innocent and doesn't seem to know my feelings for her.  
"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" she asked.  
She is so compassionate. She worries about her friends so much. I smile at her. No, I feel awful. All because of her. All I want to do is grab her and kiss her down turned lips. I love her so much.  
She studies me carefully. Her blue eyes narrow and she bites her lip. I finally break my gaze with her and look over at Minako-chan. She is smiling widely at me. When she notices me looking at her, she winks and her smile gets even wider.  
She knows. Minako, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, knows my dangerous secret about my princess. Damn!  
"Hai," Ami states, "Are you feeling alright Rei-chan?"  
I try to concentrate and look over at the blue-haired genius. "Hai." I nod. "I am fine. Just a little tired."  
Usagi, who still hasn't moved from in front of me, lifts her eyebrows. "Tired?" she asks. She pauses. "Hai, you do look a little worn."  
"What are you implying, Odango Atama?" I snap back, trying to cover up my previous thoughts from anyone else.  
"Nani?" she asks, surprised at the change of attitude in me.  
Makoto laughs and pats Usagi on the back. "Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan." She looks at her watch. "Shittma, I have to go. I have cooking class in 15 minutes!" She ran out of my room with a shout of "Ja ne!"  
We all wave then Ami stands up. "I should go as well. My mom is making dinner tonight. She's actually going to be home."  
Minako stands up beside Ami. "Hai, I'll go too. Artemis is probably hungry." She winks again at me and then walks out with Ami.  
I curse her. She left me with Usagi! Minako, you are so in for it! I scream mentally.  
"Rei, something is really bothering you." Usagi states. "What is it?"  
I turn back to my blond goddess. She really is concerned about me!  
"I-" I begin. Then I choke. I can't tell her how I feel. She has Mamoru, the love of her life. She doesn't need me telling her that I love her to put on top of that.  
"It's nothing." I say, standing up. She stands up with me and I look at her. Ooo, mistake! She is right in front of me, nose to nose.  
"Rei," she says sternly. "Tell me."  
It takes all I can do not to throw myself at her right there. Gods, does she know how beautiful she is?  
"Nani?" she asks. "What did you say?"  
I raise an eyebrow questionably.  
"You said something like 'beautiful'. What did you mean?"  
I feel myself blush. I said that out loud? I need to work on my thinking out loud problem.  
"Well," she prompts.  
I just stare at her.  
"Kami-sama, Rei-chan!" she screams. "You barely talked the entire study session. What is wrong with you?!"  
I can't hold it in anymore. "You!" I shout.  
Her mouth clamps shut. Her blue eyes grow wide and teary. I then realize how that might have sounded.  
"Iie!" I say quickly. "Not like that, Usagi-chan." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I am not mad at you."  
For some reason she suddenly started crying. Not the usual Usagi wailing but a soft sniffling with tears pouring down her face.  
I pull her into a hug and she cries on my shoulder for around ten minutes. I don't even think about having her in my arms. I am just worried about her, my beautiful caring princess.  
After her crying slowed down I pulled back to look at her. "Usagi-chan, what is wrong?"  
"Mamo-chan-" she said brokenly. "Called from America and told me that he doesn't love me anymore and that he had found someone new."  
"Nani!?" I yell. "What's his number, Usa? I'll chew him out." Sure, I love her but she has to be happy and because of him, she wasn't.  
"Iie, Rei, don't." She looks up at me. "I am glad about this."  
I gape at her. "Then why-?"  
"I don't love him anymore either." she states.   
"But you're crying..."  
She looks at the floor. "It's not over him. It's over-" she suddenly stops.  
"Over who?" I ask, still worried about her.  
"You." she whispers.  
"Excuse me?" I whisper back. Did she just say what I think she said.  
She looks up at me, determination in her eyes. "I can't deny my feelings for you anymore, Rei-chan. I love you and have loved you for a while but I didn't realize it until a few nights ago. Mamoru called last night and I knew I was right in my feelings."  
She loves me? Me? I feel my mouth fall open. She looks hurt.   
"I understand if you don't feel the same way, Rei." She gets up and slips on her shoes. "Gomen."  
"Iie." I say. "Iie, Usa. Don't leave." I turn her around. "Don't go."  
She has tears running down her face again. She looks like she is about to die.  
"Usagi," I start. But that's as far as I get before I feel my own set of tears falling down MY face.  
"Rei?" she asks through her tears.  
"I-" I sniffle. "Love you."  
She gasps. Then I look back into her eyes and she throws herself in my arms. We stay like that for a little bit, until we have both stopped crying, not from sadness but from happiness now. Then our lips met in an earth shattering kiss and I knew that at that moment I could die a happy girl. I was in heaven. She was my princess and I was hers now and forever.  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. Kinda awkward but I felt the need to write it. I don't know why but I wrote it anyway. Hope y'all liked it and I like feedback.  
  
  
  
broadwaybaby_2002@yahoo.com  
Alcandre 


End file.
